Do I Know You?
by Afug
Summary: [Sequel to New Girl] Now grown up and married, Ichigo and Rukia have it tough when they get twins. But who is this strange man? What does he want from them? Is he dangerous? Will he ruin their relationship? Still some OOCness. R&R! Language from Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, I wanted to do a sort of continuation of New Girl. This will take place when they are grown up and married. A 'side-story' or 'continuation' of some sort _is _called a sequel, right? Hah, I knew it. Just looked it up in the dictionary! Wow, I feel stupid now... I'm not that familiar with the terms used in Fanfiction, even though I've been a member for over a year...Like _AU_, I kind of have an idea of what it is but what does it stand for? Please tell me kindly, and don't talk like I'm some sort of two-year-old. Anyhoo, (there I go again) let's begin, eh?

P.s. You might have to read _New Girl_ to understand some parts in the future. Not sure yet. But please so check it out and don't forget to review!

----------

**Chapter One**

A woman sat in a comfy chair. She glanced around the office a few times, each time her eyes catching something different. First time, it was pictures of newborn babies. Second time, it was the weird colour choice on the walls. It was a sort of peachy colour, but had a tinge of green and pinky-purple. Weird. Third time, it was her husband sitting next to her. He looked about as nervous on the outside as she did on the inside.

She tenderly reached over and grabbed his hand. He felt him relax but tense up again when the door behind them creaked open. They both shifted in their chairs and saw the doctor walking in. They stood up politely and waited until he sat down to take their seats again. They sat nervously, hand in hand. She felt him squeeze her hand, trying to ease their anxious wait.

"Do you have them?" the woman asked eagerly.

"Yup," the doctor. He just sat there.

The couple waited patiently, but the guy didn't make a move to tell them. The husband got frustrated.

"Could you tell us?" he asked coarsely, but still remained polite. It was this man, who they had known for years, who was going to tell them whether or not they were going to have a baby.

His wife had taken many pregnancy tests at home, but everytime it changed. The first one it said that she wasn't, the next said she was. She took another one just to make sure, it came back negative. He pushed her to take another one, which she did while yelling at him. Her attitude was getting worse day-by-day. Finally, this one came back positive. She began to yell death threats at the home-pregnancy tests so he decided to bring her to a professional.

Here they were, moments away from something that could change their lives and this guy was acting like it was nothing. He sat there looking at them, like he was waiting for something.

"I swear, if you don't tell us right now--" she woman threatened, getting up to tell him she was serious. She pointed a finger in a threatening manner at him.

He doctor waved his hands protectively as the woman approached him. He let out a relieved sigh when her husband pulled her back.

"Well. Let's hope you can take this because it's just going to get worse," he began. He paused once again; loving the confused looks on the couples faces.

"Urahara, what do you mean?" the husband asked. His heart was thumping so hard against his rib cage that he thought anymore excitement and suspense, it would kill him.

His wife tapped her foot impatiently, "Spit it out."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that you're having a baby! Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!" he said standing up to give the surprised couple a hug. When they didn't get up he stopped. The look on Mr. Kurosaki's face was telling him, 'You better not be shitting me. Right?' And Mrs. Kurosaki's face was just plain shock. He watched her beau catch her as she fell backward.

"Ichigo, you and Rukia will be terrific parents. But only if she can stay conscious enough to take care of them," Dr. Kisuke joked. He shook hands with Ichigo, who still hadn't reacted. He looked down to his wife in his arms.

"Holy shit! We're pregnant?" he asked finally.

Urahara let out a hearty laugh and corrected him, "No, _she's_ pregnant. Don't tell her yet but I have a feeling there might be two in there," he winked, "Oh, and judging by the level of anger flowing off her at this early in the pregnancy, I can tell you that you're going to suffer a lot of abuse. She's going to be a crazy one!"

"Damn, we're having a baby," Ichigo repeated. He looked down at his wife, Rukia. He watched as her eyes began to open. She screamed and slapped him across the face.

"Ahh, what the hell was that for?" he yelled, forgetting the last five minutes. They began a heated battle, one of which Urahara stayed away from. This was going to be a long nine months.

-----

The couple returned from the hospital. In their arms they held not one, not two but three little newborns. One home they were met by their friends.

"Three?" one waddled over to them. She went to grab a baby away from her but it was taken out of her reach.

"Hey," the young woman whispered. "Hands off. You'll have your own to snuggle with soon, Rukia."

Rukia let out a puff of air and narrowed her eyes into a challenging glare. She began to walk off, about to take a fit.

"Girl, I may have already given birth, but my hormones are still just as crazy as yours. Don't pick a fight with me," the redhead warned. She walked to the kitchen her husband, Ishida Uryuu in tow. He held a boy, while his wife held two girls. He pushed his glasses up with his free hand as he followed his wife.

"That bitch Inoue," Rukia complained to her husband.

"So what if she didn't let you see her babies," he reasoned, knowing full well that she would end up getting angry anyway. He placed a hand on her blow-up stomach. She was about 8 and a half months in and was expected to go into labour sometime in the next couple weeks. Ichigo was surprised that he had survived through the whole eight months. As Urahara had predicted, she got a _lot_ worse. At one point she even had run after him with a hammer. "We'll have our own soon."

She slapped his hand away; making him let out a sigh and throw his hands in the air, showing his defeat. "You're just like her, 'Hands off. Blah blah blah,'" she said in a voice that was _supposed_ to imitate Inoue and Ichigo. She had failed horribly. Normally Ichigo would've at least chuckled at that but he knew if he did, she would rip his head off.

Ichigo decided to say nothing. He had already learned that when Rukia was irritated, don't do _anything_. At this stage. Even breathing was something that would set her off. Unfortunately she decided that him staying quiet wasn't good enough either.

"Why the hell aren't you talking? Are you on her side? Do you really hate me that much? Why don't you go downstairs and--" she began.

"Shut up," he mumbled, hoping she didn't hear him. When the sound of her voice stopped, he knew she had. Taking a gulp, he looked up to see her violet eyes burning with anger. If he didn't know any better, he could have thought her eyes had changed from the colour violet to red. Now he was _scared_.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Telling me to shut up!!" she screamed. He swallowed again and looked back down, waiting for the hit. He heard her take in a quick breath as a rush of water made it sound like someone was running the tap in the next room. Maybe he had gotten her so riled up, that he made her piss herself. Looking up quickly he saw her lying on her back, her elbows keeping her semi-sitting up. She was taking deep unsteady breaths.

"Rukia," Ichigo said running to her side. It couldn't be time, there was still two weeks. "Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked even though he knew full well what was happening.

"I'm going into labour, you shithead," she insulted, despite her condition.

Ichigo picked her up bridal style, despite her complaints telling him she could walk. He ran her downstairs, past the staring eyes. Before he ran out the door, he turned his head back and yelled,

"It's time!"

He could hear cheering and the shuffling of feet in the house as he gently placed her in the back seat of his car. He sped to the hospital, knowing that his friends would be at the hospital after him in no time.

He parked close enough and opened the door. He went to pick her up but she pushed him away. She struggled to get to her feet, judging her size. She waddled her way quickly to the hospital door and was rushed to the delivery room immediately. The nurses stay far enough away from her, being afraid that the woman in labour would rip their throats out.

Four hours later, and two babies later she was put into the recovery area. She turned to the doorway as Inoue, Ishida, Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, and Isshin walked in. Isshin held a bouquet of flowers that he set on her side table. He pecked Rukia lightly on the cheek and whispered quiet congratulations in her ear. He turned to Ichigo and slapped him roughly on the back. Ichigo cringed but couldn't help but to smile as he slapped his dad back with equal force.

"Good one, son," Isshin joked proudly.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, waving his dad's stupidness out of his mind. His dad had not changed the slightest bit since he was a teen. He was now 25 and married. But his dad still had the maturity level of a five-year-old.

He walked up to Rukia and sat down lightly on the bed beside her. He gazed lovingly at the two beings sleeping in her arms. They were so small. Looked fairly normal, other than the trademark egg-headness all babies seemed to have.

"What do you want to name them?" he asked her. He didn't care, as long as she didn't say the name Chappy.

"Well, there's the boy, who I think should be called..." she stopped and looked thoughtful. "I think he looks like a Yuuki. What do you think?" she asked.

"I think it's perfect," Ichigo said letting Yuuki grab his fingers with his own stub-like ones. "What about the girl?"

"Umm, Kinoue?" she tried. "No, doesn't sound right." She looked at the baby harder. A lightbulb popped, "How about Cha--"

"I swear to God, if you say Chappy, I'll--" he let it hang at the end not wanting to finish it. She got the point.

She let out a light chuckle, "I was joking, jeez. Someone's a little cranky."

Ichigo resisted the urge to say some sort of smartalec-y remark. All that happened was a slight twitch to his eyebrow and a small frown take his smile's position. The frown was flushed away once again when he looked at the baby girl. She was looking straight at him. She had his mother's eyes. He prayed that they would have his mother's hair too. He didn't want them to live like he did.

"How about Mikomi?" she suggested.

Ichigo looked at his daughter. He thought about it, "Also perfect."

"Yuuki and Mikomi, eh?" Ichigo repeated. "Welcome to the family."

----------

Ahh how's that for the first chapter? I know once again they are OOC, but Ichigo's matured and grown up and Rukia's pregnant. I'm still working on it. The only person I can get a pretty good picture of is Isshin, but he's easy...Anyway R&R! R&R! R&R! and I will love you forever!

Eva-miko


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Ahh, how did ya like the last chapter? Good beginning I hope. Well, before I go on another ranting speech thing, I shall continue with this chapter! Read on my lovely readers!

----------

**Chapter Two**

A small orange-haired kid ran around his front lawn. He was screaming, throwing his arms around wildly. He glanced back at the taller version of himself, chasing after him. He looked back forward only to run into a pair of thin legs.

A girl squealed at her mother's side. She slapped her hands together like the five-year-old she was. She pointed and laughed at her brother, who was sitting on the ground, looking confused.

"Yuuki," Rukia scolded. She leant down and picked her son up. "Don't run away from your father when he's trying to get you inside for your bath."

"Sorry, mommy," Yuuki said, looking down in guilt. Suddenly he was grabbed out of his mother's arm and held upside down by his ankles. He kept his eyes closed at all costs. He let out a high-pitched scream that only a young child could do. Once he could muster up enough courage, he cracked open an eye. He saw his dad's grinning face.

"Okay, let's go kiddo," Ichigo said placing his son the right way. "Bath time."

"Noo!" he began once again. He swung his arms around wildly, ignoring the fact that he was punching his father in the head continuously. Ichigo was forced to put the boy down, afraid he would suffer some sort of brain damage. He sighed as his son ran to away frantically once again. He matched the young boy's running step speed with a quick stepped pace of his own.

"I'll be back once I get hold of him," he called back to Rukia. "He's probably heading to the park."

"Well, see if you can get some energy out of him. Bring Mikomi with you too!" she called, sending her five-year-old daughter running after him. He was forced to jog back to her and quickly catch up to Yuuki before he lost sight.

Once arrived at the park, all hell broke lose. Yuuki wouldn't stay in once place at a time. First he was kicking down some other kid's so-called 'sandcastle'...then he was running toward the forest.

"Mikomi, stay here," he ordered, pointing to where she was standing. Ichigo ran after him and swept him off his feet, once again, before he could enter it.

"Hey, don't ever go in there," he warned. "It's a dangerous, scary place."

"Okay daddy," Yuuki said innocently. He looked at the forest with curiosity. He wanted to know just why it was so 'dangerous and scary.'

Ichigo let out another long sigh and turned back. He looked for his daughter who he had left behind. She was indeed in the same place but there was a hooded man hunched down, talking to her. Ichigo looked at her protectively. He walked up and tapped the man on the shoulder.

He turned around and Ichigo saw a bit of black hair sticking out from the hood. Blue-green eyes gazed at him curiously as he stood up. His height matched Ichigo's. Ichigo remembered this guys face, just incase he ever tried to approach his children again.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the man with precaution. He was ready to fight if needed.

"Is this your daught--" he began. His voice was deep and smooth.

"Daddy!" Mikomi screamed as she jumped into Ichigo's outstretched arms. "This nice man was just telling me about his adventures in the forest," she said pointing to the forest Ichigo had just been near.

With a raised eyebrow, he looked at the man questioningly.

"I used to play in there all the time as a kid," he explained.

Ichigo didn't trust this man. For all he knew, this guy was a sick old pedophile trying to befriend him to get to his children. With a wary smile, Ichigo excused himself.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be getting back home to my wife," he explained.

"Okay," the man said holding a hand out for a handshake. "Nice meeting you."

Ichigo glanced at his hand. He took Yuuki's hand and with Mikomi hanging off his back in a comfortable piggyback, he walked away. The man slowly put his hand back down.

"Well, then," he said with a gloomy expression, before walking off. "See ya," giving a small wave to Ichigo then the children, he was gone.

"Daddy?" Mikomi asked looking up at her dad. She pulled his orange hair.

He looked down into her violet eyes, which reflected their mother's so perfectly. Her light brown hair framed her head in soft wisps here and there. He gave her a slight nod telling her that she had his full attention. Yuuki wouldn't have that. He pulled on his father's pants, calling him in a nagging sort of way.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, da--" he repeated, sounding the same everytime. Inwardly, Ichigo rolled his eyes. He didn't know how Rukia could handle these two at home while he worked at the clinic. He had taken over the Kurosaki Clinic a few years back. His dad still hung around, since he lived there, but he mostly was there to bug Ichigo endlessly while he was working.

"Shut up you stupid face!" Mikomi yelled. Ichigo smirked at her childish insult.

"Mikomi, don't call your brother that," he lectured, knowing that if it was he that said that to someone else, it would be f_ar_ worse.

"But grandpa says it all the time," she whined. Ichigo thought about his father saying such a juvenile insult. Yup, definitely something he would say.

"Well, grandpa's crazy. You don't want to be crazy, do you?" he said, offending his father lightly in front of him. Otherwise he would have said something along the lines, 'Well, he's an idiot. A complete moron. Pain in the ass.'

She pouted slightly, shaking her head furiously. A smile reappeared on her face as she watched a bird fly across the path in front of them. She giggled at the bird who didn't seem to know where he was going. She remembered what she was going to ask her dad before, so she tried again.

"Daddy?" she nagged, pulling at the hair at the nap of his neck. Ichigo cringed. Damn that hurt.

"Yeah?" he said, brushing off the pained chills running down his spine.

"Why didn't you take that man's hand? Did he do something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo thought for a moment, trying to find the words, "Daddy didn't like that man."

"Why?" she started. Ichigo rolled his eyes, knowing full well where this was going.

"Because," he said simply. That's all he could come up with. He wasn't going to tell her that he didn't like the strange man because he was talking to a little girl, of which he didn't even know. He wasn't going to tell her that he suspected the man to be some sort of child molester. (an: I HATE those people...)

"Because why?" she pounded.

"Because," he responded.

"But why?" she whined, jumping slightly on his back.

"Just because," he told her with a smirk. He knew this would get her all riled up. Usually he won these fights by distracting her. Actually, that was the _only_ way to win a fight with her.

"Daaaddyyy," she almost yelled. Ichigo winced. Her voice was loud, especially since she had yelled right in his ear.

"Hey look we're home," Ichigo stated, hoping to get off the subject of the man.

They both screamed, Yuuki, who had been unusually well behaved on the way home, tearing his hand out of Ichigo's and running toward the house. He watched as his wild orange hair bobbed from side to side as he ran. A punch to the back woke him up. Mikomi was struggling to get out of his grip also. He lowered himself and allowed her to jump off his back. She also ran into the house, screaming. Ichigo followed suit, walking in behind them. He shut the door.

"Welcome home," Rukia came to greet him with a light peck on the lips. She was wearing an apron, so she was probably waiting for them to arrive home to get dinner started.

"Eww," the twins said motioning their fingers into their mouths, each making exaggerated gagging faces. Rukia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Ichigo said picking each of them up. They hung at opposite ends of his hips. "Bath time!" he said trying to get them upstairs with no problems. But noo, they had to screams and run away. Again. Ichigo threw his hands up in defeat.

"I give up with these kids," he said with a frustrated tone. "You get them to bath."

Rukia approached the stairs, "Okay first one in the bath gets extra dessert!"

A hustle was heard upstairs and a victory cry was heard coming from Yuuki. "Ahaha! I win. I get more dessert than you!" he taunted the now crying Mikomi.

Rukia turned to Ichigo. She saw he had his jaw dropped open and his hand come up to slap his forehead. "Bribery! Dammit, I wasted so much of my life trying to get these kids to do things with just words! You couldn't have told me sooner?"

She let out a long, mocking laugh. "You should pay attention more often. How else do you think I get them to do what I want?" she winked and ran upstairs to console the wailing Mikomi, who was now pounding on the door.

Ichigo watched her go upstairs with a small glare. How cruel. All the suffering he'd had to endure. He pouted and walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the kitchen counter he picked up a magazine carelessly tossed on the counter-top. He was about to open it when a smiling Mikomi ran into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy says that if I hope right into the bath after Yuuki is done, I get as much dessert as him! But it's a secret, don't tell anyone!" she practically screamed.

Ichigo chuckled at her childlike behaviour. Telling someone to keep something a secret, but yell it out while doing so. So typical.

She ran out of kitchen and plopped herself on the couch, a triumphant smile on her face.

Rukia walked in the kitchen, a look of victory on her face.

"You're mean," Ichigo whined.

"Get over it and help me feed these monsters," she said walking over to the cupboards and pulling out several food choices.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out when she wasn't looking.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me," she said knowingly.

"How did you..." Ichigo said, surprised. His mother has used the terms, 'eyes on the back of my head' all the time when he was a kid. It was her way to get him to listen. He had found out that if was all just a hoax so he stopped believing it. But was it true? He thought about it for a minute.

"It's a mother's intuition. A mom knows when her children are doing something bad," she said winking playfully.

"Pfft, please. Mother's intui--Hey!" he yelled after realizing she had called him a child.

"Tatsuki's right. You're slow," she said turning to the food choices. She let out a sigh, puffing out her cheeks and putting her hands on her hips. She looked troubled, in a way.

"I won't forget this," Ichigo huffed, thus concluding their 'fight.' He walked up and tenderly placed his arms around her waist. "Can't decide what's for dinner?"

She collapsed against his fit chest and let out the air she had kept in her cheeks. "Nu-uh."

Ichigo reached his hand out and grabbed a package of uncooked spaghetti. "Here let me cook tonight. You go and rest, watch some TV," he suggested.

"How kind of you," she said turning around in his grip. She kissed him fully on the lips. A shriek coming from the kitchen door made the two jump.

"Ewww! Mommy and daddy are doing the nasty!" Mikomi and the newly washed Yuuki squealed. They were both pointing accusingly at their parents, horrified looks on their faces.

Rukia stared at them in surprise, "Where did you hear that term from?" she demanded forcefully. Whoever was teaching her children these inappropriate terms was going to pay dearly. She turned and glared at Ichigo.

He waved his hands defensively, "Don't look at me."

"No mommy. Grandpa taught us!" Mikomi said with a wide, toothy grin.

"That..." she said balling her fist. "He will pay," she said heading to the front entrance.

Ichigo restrained her. He didn't want his dad to die just yet. Only if he did something worse would he release the Rukia on him. She stomped toward the phone. Ichigo avoided that room, leading the twins into the kitchen. He knew that Isshin would get a mouthful from her. Sometimes he wondered if she was still having severe pregnancy hormonal fluctuations, or just really stern about this sort of thing.

"Who wants to help me cook dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Me!" they said in unison, Mikomi totally forgetting her deal with her mother.

The phone ran at the clinic. Isshin picked it up, "Hello. Kurosaki Cl--"

"Isshin! What have you been teaching my children!?!" came from the other line. Isshin was about to jump out of his skin. Sure he loved Rukia, but sometimes she scared him shitless.

----------

Uh-oh! Isshin's in trouble! That was pretty long for a chapter, agreed? Ahh I'm totally happy with the success of _New Girl_!! I hope you guys like this story so far. It's just getting started though. More to come later! It's summer vacation here, so that's why I'm updating so fast. I'm proud of myself for finishing _New Girl_. My first complete story! So please R&R!!

Eva-miko


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh, another one. It's weird. I'm still waiting for the review count for _New Girl_ to hit 85 before I start to post this story. (At this point, as I'm writing this.) That means that I haven't even posted this story yet and I'm already on the third chapter. I'm so proud! Yes, well, I'll start writing this chapter now! Enjoy!

----------

**Chapter Three**

A loud knock came to the door. Isshin ran away and hid in the bathtub. Rukia had told him that she was coming over for a 'talk.' He sat there, huddled together, praying to God. He heard the front door open, instantly regretting giving her a key to the clinic. Stomping was heard around the bottom floor. They disappeared down into the basement. He let out a sigh. He was safe...for now.

Another breath hitched in his throat as he heard a creak on the stairs leading upstairs. Where he was. Tears poured down his face, he was scared. He heard her deep breathing coming closer into the bathroom. The door shut. He couldn't take it anymore.

Jumping out of the tub, he threw his arms around the girl, "I'm sorry!! Please find it in your lovely heart to forgive me!!"

He was punched in the side of the head, "Dad! Get the hell out of here! You're a sicko!"

Isshin looked down to see an annoyed Karin looking up at him. He let out a deep sigh of relief. He walked out of the bathroom. He hummed a small tune to himself. He was a free man.

He walked down the stairs into the dark hallway. He heard a still displeased Karin yell down to him, "By the way. Rukia was outside. I let her in because she forgot her key."

The light turned on and there stood Death herself. She walked up to him in long smooth strides. She stopped a foot away, glaring at him.

"Why are you teaching my children these things?" she fumed.

"I didn't mean to!" he said as she approached him again.

Ichigo stood by the stove, cursing quietly to himself. So far he had burnt himself five time, making _spaghetti_. He didn't understand how you could burn yourself making spaghetti, but somehow he managed it. He listened to Yuuki and Mikomi watching some sort of popular TV show. The volume was pretty loud.

Rukia had left about 15 minutes ago, saying that her and Isshin had to have a talk. He knew that the next time he would see his father, he would have some sort of injury. Couldn't blame Rukia though. They were five and already talking about 'the nasty,' even though they had no idea what it meant. Hopefully. If they did, he would join forces with Rukia in the beating of his father.

He could hear a storm coming in the distance and only hoped Rukia would get home soon. He knew she hated storms, and he really didn't want her to get stuck in the middle of one. Glancing out at the sky from the window in front of him, he could see the sky beginning to darken.

He called out to Mikomi, "Mimi, you better get into the bath. Remember what your mother said!"

A slight excited squeal was heard and a laugh was thrown into a confused Yuuki's face. She ran upstairs, one at a time. Yuuki once again became absorbed in the TV world, ignoring the past actions.

Ichigo finished the spaghetti and put it under running hot water, to keep it from getting dry. He became impatient waiting for Rukia so he picked up the phone. He punched in the phone number and waited for someone to pick up. He heard the phone click; telling him someone was one the other line.

"H-hello?" a pained voice came on the other line. Ichigo grinned, so Rukia had been there.

"Hey dad. Was Rukia there?" he asked. A dramatic whimper was heard from his dad.

"Yeah, still is. She's glaring at me at this exact moment. Here let me give it to her," Isshin said quickly. He whispered speedily, "Your wife scares me..."

"Sometimes yeah. But if you're going to teach our kids this shit then what do you expect?" Ichigo reasoned.

"I didn't mean to!" he said again. Rukia's slight growling was heard in the background.

"_Gimme the phone!_" Ichigo heard her snatched the phone away from Isshin, who weeped.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo said happily.

"Hey, sweetie," she said with a cheerful tone.

"_How come you're nice to him and not me?_" Ichigo heard Isshin whisper from the background.

"You shut up," Rukia snapped. Her voice turned sweet once again when she began to talk to Ichigo. "How are you? How's dinner coming along?"

"It's ready. Mikomi's in the bath and Yuuki's watching TV. We're all waiting for you," Ichigo filled her in.

"How many times did you manage to burn yourself?" Rukia said with a chuckle.

"Five," he said leaning against the stove. Too bad he forgot to turn off the burner, "Ah shit!" he yelled pulling his hand off the burner.

A gasp was heard from the kitchen doorway. His eyes snapped to his son's figure. "Ohh, daddy said a bad word!"

"I know, and if you ever repeat that word, your toes will fall off," Ichigo told him.

"Really?" he asked, truly believing his dad's words. "How many toes have you lost, daddy?"

"Almost all of them," he lied.

"Can I see?" he said staring at his dad's sock-covered feet.

"Later," Ichigo told him. He knew that as soon as Yuuki left the room, he would totally forget what he had just said.

"Okay," he grinned. He ran out of the kitchen and jumped on the couch.

"No jumping!" Ichigo called.

"I swear if he repeats that," Rukia threatened.

"Don't worry. I guarantee that he doesn't even remember what I said. Ichigo put his hand down on the counter. He let out another yelp, forgetting about his burn. He jogged over to the sink and ran cool water. He put his hand under it and let out a content sigh. "Ahh, that's better."

"Six times?" she added to his burn count.

"Uh-huh," Ichigo said bobbing his head lightly. "Hey when are you coming home? There's a storm coming."

"I'm leaving now," she informed him. "I really _don't_ want to get caught in it."

"I know," he agreed. "Well I'll see ya soon, 'kay?"

"Mmh-hmm," she said hanging up.

Ichigo set the phone down and concentrated on his burnt hand. He'd have to wrap it up for a couple days. He was glad it was him, rather then one of his kids. He watched the cold water fill up his hand then let it drain into the sink.

"Daddy?" a small voice said from behind him. He heard the TV turn off and saw Yuuki walk in and sit at the table. Mikomi and Yuuki sat there watching him curiously. "Why are you running water over your hand. You're going to be a prune soon."

"I burnt myself," he told them. Their eyes widened in shock. They ran up and peeked over the edge of the counter. He showed them his hand, which was a grotesque red-ish, purple-ish colour. Looked like it was a second-degree burn. Yup, he'd definitely have to wrap it up.

They faces twisted, "Ouch."

"I know," he agreed as it began to sting. "You guys go wait for mommy to get home from grandpa's while I go fix this up."

Yuuki ran out of the room but Mikomi stayed.

"Go on, mommy should be home any minute," he said urging her out of the room. But she stayed put.

"Nu-uh," she said shaking her head. "I wanna stay here and help you, daddy."

He shut the water off and bent down. He picked her up with his good hand and walked upstairs to the medical drawer. He wished he were at the clinic because then he would have everything he needed for a burn. He pulled out some ointment. Putting Mikomi down on a dresser nearby, he was about to put some one when Mikomi stopped him.

"Daddy, wait," she stopped. She leaped down from the dresser carefully and ran to him. She grabbed his wrist, being careful of his injury. "I need to kiss it, so you can feel better."

Ichigo smiled warmly at his daughter, "Okay," he said lowering it. She pecked it lightly, the contact causing him to wince.

"There," she said puffing her chest out proudly. "Feeling better?"

"Plenty, " he lied softly. "Thanks honey."

"Anything for you daddy," she admitted. With a smile she retreated, letting Ichigo continue with the treatment. He spread ointment on his burn. The cool feeling made it feel a little better. He took out some bandage and adhesive tape and wrapped it slowly. Once done, he brought Mikomi back downstairs.

He looked at the front door, seeing Yuuki staring at the door, waiting for his mom. Mikomi joined him, after a tight hug on Ichigo's leg. Ichigo sat at the couch and watched them. The just sat there, staring. The sound of the lock clicking caused them to jump up. Rukia walked in with a slight look of annoyance. It disappeared when she saw the twins waiting for her. She shut the door and was tackle hugged by them. She bent down and returned the hugs.

"Mommy!" the squealed.

"Hey guys," she said. She led them into the kitchen, while Ichigo followed them at his own slow pace.

"Mmmh, smells good, daddy," she said, mostly talking to the kids. "How about we eat?"

"Yeah!" the screamed running at the dinner table. They grabbed their forks and began to chant,

"We want food, where's our food? We want food, where's our food?"

"One more time and you don't get any," Ichigo warned playfully. They took it serious though, so they shut up.

He began to pile the food on small plates for them. Rukia came up beside him, "Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm good," he said. He poured a small amount of sauce on Yuuki's spaghetti, since he didn't like it that much.

Rukia looked at his bandaged hand, "You really burnt yourself? I thought you were being a baby," she teased.

"Shut it woman," he said pointing the thongs at her. (an: Not undergarment thongs, not sandal thongs, but those things you use to grab spaghetti easier thongs. I really need to stop saying thongs...) "Or else you don't get any."

"Humph," she said crossing her arms. She grabbed the twin's plates and brought them to the table. They looked at each other then at their plates. They smirked and shoved their faces in it, causing sauce to splatter all over the table. They put their head back up, revealing saucy, laughing faces.

"Oh guys! Now you have to have another bath!" Rukia said trying to wipe some of the sauce off their faces. "Eat properly!"

"Yes mommy," they said in unison, still smiling.

"Good," she said going back over to serve herself. She saw Ichigo staring out the window. "What ya looking at?" she asked curiously.

He continued to stare. She tried to look out the window but was too short. He dashed out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, where's daddy going?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Dunno but stay here," she said running out. She heard the chairs begin to scrape off the floors. "Move and no candy till you turn 30!" she smirked when she heard the scraping stop.

She followed Ichigo out the front door and into the rain. He ran around the house, stopping in the backyard. He looked around frantically. Spotting what he was looking for, he ran again.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" he yelled trying to keep up to him. She found him holding a hooded man up by the front of his sweatshirt.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you following us? I swear to God, if I see you again, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you!" he yelled over the rolling thunder.

"Ichigo I'm scared," Rukia said looking up at the flashing sky.

Ichigo threw the guy down and walked over to Rukia grabbing her protectively. "I'm serious, man. Don't believe me? Just try to come near is again," Ichigo finished his threat.

The guy looked at Rukia curiously. Ichigo grew furious, "Scram!!"

The guy snapped out of his faze and turned and ran. He glanced back once at the frightened Rukia and Ichigo before disappearing out of the gate.

Rukia was shaking. She jumped when even the weakest sound of thunder sounded. Ichigo stared to where the guy had disappeared, "Who are you and what do you want with us?" he whispered, his voice disappearing in the thunder.

Rukia screamed in his arms and gripped his shirt so hard that he feared that she would put holes in it. He led her back in the house to where Yuuki and Mikomi stood waiting.

"Daddy? Why is mommy crying?" Mikomi asked looking at her mom in fear.

"She doesn't like storms," Ichigo said leading his wife upstairs to get changed out of the clothes that were clinging to their bodies.

----------

Ahh another one done. Hey these chapters are pretty long, eh? Compared to the ones in _New Girl_. Well, tell me what you thought! Press the purple button below reading "Go" and write something nice! Thanks! Next one will be up soon!

Eva-miko


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh, I really have to thank someone. This person got me thinking about where this story is going and I came up with a much more interesting plan then I had before. This person is _Jerkess_. Thanks soooo much! I never would have thought about doing this if it weren't for you! So yes, my new plan will take place either in this chapter or the next. Read on!

----------

**Chapter Four**

The next morning was beautiful. It always was after a storm. Ichigo and Rukia didn't get much sleep. He was trying to calm Rukia down throughout the whole night. He knew she hated storms and he let her follow him outside in the middle of one. But it's not like he meant to. That guy was standing in their backyard, staring in their window watching them. Sure he did it from a distance but it was still freaky.

Ichigo's eyes fell on the woman sleeping beside him. Finally she had calmed down. He looked at the clock next to him and found it unfocused. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them. He tried again but his vision was still blurry. He decided, judging by the light pouring in the room that it had to be at least one in the afternoon.

He could hear the twins playing downstairs noisily. He heard a loud crash and the noise instantly stopped. He knew they had dropped something breakable. Rubbing his hand in his hair he called down to them,

"Guys," but he was surprised when it came out as an inaudible, raspy whisper. _Shit, how did I lose my voice?_

He let out a hard sigh. Cringing, he didn't realize before how much his throat hurt. He went to get up but the room began to spin violently. He dropped back down on the bed. The impact woke Rukia up.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked irritated, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Ichigo didn't respond. He held his head in his hands, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Rukia crawled over to him. Putting a hand under his chin, she lifted his head to meet her eye level. He was sweating quite a bit and his eyes seemed out of focus.

Touching a delicate hand to his forehead, she felt it for a fever. Oh yeah. He had a fever. His face was flushed and dark bags were present underneath each eye. She assumed he had stayed up all last night during the storm, comforting her. He must have caught a cold when he was out in the rain before dinner. He changed her out of her wet, clingy clothing before he had done himself. The room was awfully cold too.

He had started to shiver slightly, making her worry. Hearing the kids downstairs, being dead silent she called down, "What are you two up to down there?"

"Nothing mommy!" they called back instantly.

"You better not have broken something," she called knowingly. They made no sound in response. She knew then that they indeed had broken something. She prayed that it wasn't something valuable.

Walking out into the hall, she opened the closet containing all the medicine. She grabbed a thermometer and some cold medication. About to walk away she grabbed some painkillers. She remembered back when they were only a few months into their relationship; Ichigo had caught a bad flu.

He had a fever of 104.5 and didn't move from the bad in two days. He didn't even speak to anyone. He just slept. It was horrible to see him clutching his stomach. Here was this tough man, sitting there grasping his stomach like he used to when he was a kid. She knew it took a lot for something to hurt him so it must have really hurt.

She prayed once again that he didn't have to go through that again. A pair of footsteps were heard running up the stairs. They both ran into the room.

"Don't bother daddy!" she yelled forcefully.

"Daddy!" she heard them yell. The springs on the bed cried in protest as they jumped on the bed.

Shaking her head, she walked in to see them glancing curiously down into Ichigo's face. Yuuki poked his cheek while Mikomi just stared.

"Mommy, there's something wrong with daddy!" Mikomi yelled, tears already making their way down her face.

"Mommy knows, sweetie. He's--" she began to explain but Mikomi interrupted.

"Is daddy dying?!" she wailed. She flopped herself childishly down on his chest making him inhale deeper.

"No, no, no. He's just got a little cold," she informed.

"Well, I'm staying right _here_," she said sitting cross legged beside him, "until he feels all better!"

"That's sweet," Rukia said sitting softly down beside her family. She put the thermometer in Ichigo's mouth.

Yuuki looked at it like it was an alien, "What's _that_?" he said pointing to it.

"It's called a thermometer," she told them. "It's going to tell me if daddy has a fever."

A look of fake understanding came to their faces. Rukia laughed a little bit. Her attention was switched back to the thermometer when it beeped. She removed it and read the numbers on the little screen. It read 102.3. Yup, he had a fever.

She asked Mikomi to get a few more blankets for the shivering Ichigo, but she refused to leave his side so she ended up having to ask Yuuki. He ran out of the room and came back in with two more blankets. She placed them gently over her husband's body.

"Thanks," she heard him rasp out. Mikomi let out a shriek causing his already ringing ears to scream in protest. She hugged him tightly, "Daddy, you're alive! I thought you were going to die!"

"You won't get..." he paused a moment for a cough, "rid of me that easily."

"Yay!" Mikomi squealed. She resumed her position, rubbing her father's head as if it would make him feel better. Actually it made him relax, doze off.

"You like that daddy?" she asked seeing the semi-content look on his face.

He smiled lightly and nodded.

"Okay," she said continuing. "I'll make you feel better. Don't worry!"

"I'm not. I know you'll make me all better."

Mikomi smiled. She continued again. Somewhere along the line, Ichigo had fallen asleep.

At some point she had fallen asleep beside him. After waking up, he called to Rukia the best he could. His weak voice couldn't manage loud enough so she could hear him from the kitchen. Yuuki ran by so he called to him, "Yuuki!"

His head popped back into view, "Yes daddy?"

"Can you get mommy? I need her to take Mimi out of here so she doesn't catch my cold," he explained.

"Okay," he said before flying down the stairs. Ichigo could hear his whole side of the conversation. He was talking rather loudly. He heard Rukia laugh before coming up the stairs.

She walked in and picked up the sleeping Mikomi gently. She pecked Ichigo on the cheek and put her in her own room. She came back in, "Ichigo. I just finished talking to Inoue. She's coming over here with the triplets. It's gonna get loud so I was thinking of bringing them to the park."

"Okay," he nodded, head still spinning lightly.

He sat up slowly. Rukia approached the bed. Ichigo stopped her. He glanced at the clock, finally being able to see the numbers clearly; 4:56pm. He got up slowly and began to walk out of the room.

"And where do you think your going, mister?" Rukia demanded, hands on hips.

"I'm going to take a piss. And I'm starving," he explained sarcastically. "You do know sitting in a bed all night and half the day, at some point your going to have to take a bathroom break?"

"Okay then," she said turning to fix the blankets on the bed. She knew he wouldn't be returning. The toilet was heard flushing and the tap turned on. He walked out and stumbled his way to the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Yuuki said casually as he walked in. He had a newspaper in hand.

Ichigo chuckled at the sight of his five-almost-six-year-old son acting all mature. "Someone's acting all grown up."

His mature stance crumbled when he nodded his head wildly, "Uh-huh!"

The doorbell rang, startling Ichigo momentarily. It didn't stop; ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong. It rang quickly so he knew that it was either Inoue and the triplets or his father at his door. He walked up and opened the door.

"Oh, you're up," Inoue said surprised. "Rukia told me that you were sick."

"Nah, I'm good," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. His attention was turned to the three kids looking up at him. "S'up kids?"

"Uncle Strawberry!" they screeched. Ichigo rolled at his eyes. Ever since Rukia had '_accidentally_' let it slip that his name could mean strawberry, they had taken to calling him that. Sure he didn't like it and would usually yell if someone called him that, but he was used to it.

He was tackled and tried desperately to keep his balance as they hung off his arms. He heard Rukia laugh from behind him. He looked back and mouthed, 'Help me!' All she did was walk up and start to small talk with Inoue.

"Traitor," he mumbled coldly, frowning momentarily.

He heard a pair of footsteps running up behind him. His own kids, officially sending him falling toward the ground tackled him from behind. He tried not to fall on any of the kids. They screeched and ran away throughout the house. They began to play hide-and-seek. Inoue and Rukia, both laughing, helped Ichigo up.

"You really have a way with kids, don't you?" Inoue pointed out. She still loved Ichigo, but as more of a friend than anything. She would do anything to see him happy, even if it meant being with Rukia. She had Ishida and she was happier than she had ever been. He loved her and she loved him. She walked into the house, following Ichigo and Rukia.

The three adults sat down at the kitchen table talking about different things.

"Where's Ishida? I'm sure the kids would love to see him," Rukia stated.

"Oh, the library's getting a new shipment of books today and he had to go in early to start to label them and everything," she explained.

"Ahh, I see," Rukia nodded, "maybe next time then."

"I don't care what he's doing, I will drag him here," she vowed.

"I'll help," Rukia added, winking.

Ichigo sat there watching the two women talk about some things he didn't even understand. When their conversation turned to 'their time of the month' he got up.

With a hand to his head in a salute, he said, "I'm outta here."

"No, Ichigo," Inoue said getting his attention.

"Yeah," he said turning back.

"Are you feeling well enough to be coming with us to the park?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah," he said waving a dismissive finger. "I'm plenty fine. I'll be coming."

"Okay," she said cheerfully. She got up her eyes closed in content. She hummed as she walked toward the kitchen exit; eyes still closed.

Bam!

Ichigo and Rukia cringed as the walked straight into the wall. It didn't seem to faze her though. She continued on like nothing happened.

"How can she have nothing on her? No bruises or anything," Rukia whispered. Ichigo shrugged still looking at Inoue who had walked into another wall.

"Uh, Inoue?" he called out. She turned around instantly, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Uh-huh?" she replied.

"I think you should walk with your eyes open," he suggested.

"Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

They both sweatdropped. "Uh, never mind..."

"Oh, okay," she said turning back around. She smacked her face on the wall behind her, the one she had already walked into.

"Ouch! When did that wall get there?" she said poking it, seeing if it was some sort of apparition.

Rukia and Ichigo stared at her in wonder. _What's up with this girl?_

They brushed it off and called the kids.

"Mikomi, Yuuki!" Rukia called.

"Yume, Tsuki, Hono!" Inoue called her own kids.

They were all there in an instant, eyes shining brightly, showing their excitement. They knew going to the park meat they could crawl all over Daddy, or Uncle Strawberry. It was fun hassling him, and they knew that.

"Let's get going!" Inoue cried enthusiastically.

"Do we have everything?" Rukia asked, counting the kids and checking her bag.

"Of course!" Inoue said grabbing Rukia's hand. She began to pull her forcefully to the front entrance. The kid began to scream and run outside. Ichigo followed casually, hands in his pockets. A frown was placed on his face, as he thought of that creepy man he had met at the park last time and how he had followed them back to their house.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, coming to walk beside him. She placed her and in his and squeezed reassuringly.

His glanced at her, the frown never disappearing like it usually did when he looked at her.

"Something on your mind?" she asked curiously. He would only do this when something was bothering him.

"Yeah," he admitted, running his free hand through his hair showing his agitation.

"What is it?" she said peering into his face.

"You know the man from yesterday?" he asked her, his eyes locking onto hers. His eyes showed worry, fear, anger, and confusion. Something he had learned from Rukia, the day in the hospital.

-----

_He went to say something, but the look in her eyes shut him up. Her violet eyes, tear-filled and guilty, looked angry but relieved. He didn't know someone could hold four different emotions at the same time._

-----

Rukia stared, a look of worried evident in her violet eyes. She hadn't seen him like this in months.

"I met him at the park," he told her. "Yuuki was trying to go in the forest so I went to get him. When I got back, he was talking to Mikomi. I gave him enough clues to tell him to stay away from my family and kids, but he still followed us home," he said angrily. "What the hell does he want?" he asked confused.

"I see," she said. "I don't know."

"And the way he was looking at you last night. The way he wouldn't look away," Ichigo said with worry.

"I'm sure it was nothing," she brushed off, "I probably looked like someone he knew."

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "But if I see him around you guys again, he's going to get a piece of me," he growled protectively, a fist balled at his side.

Rukia patted his chest, "That's my Ichigo. Always willing to protect the ones he loves."

His frown seemed to fade away a little bit, but not completely. He glanced down at her, leaning on for a kiss when, "Ewww!" was once again heard from all five kids. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Is there ever a time when we can kiss in peace?" he asked, a small amused smile playing on his features.

"I don't think so," Rukia said leaning into him.

"Come on you lovebirds!" they heard the happy voice of Inoue calling. "It'll be dark before we get there, then we'll have to go home."

Horrified gasps were heard from the group of children and they ran to the couple. Each grabbing one of their two free hands, they dragged them to walk faster. They laughed and walked faster, making the kids stop dragging them.

"Who can beat me there?" Ichigo challenged. He didn't want them to be hyper when they went home for lunch so he tried to get as much energy out of them now. He began at a slow paced jog, watching as the kids sped past him. They were almost there when he broke out in a run. He ultimately beat them, causing them to scream at him in protest. He ran around, dodging their attempts to catch him.

The two women sat at a bench watching him play with the kids.

"Who knew he could be so good with kids," Inoue remarked. "I mean, he was so cold when we first met him."

"I know," Rukia agreed, "but he's changed."

"Mmh-hmm," Inoue hummed out. She watched as Ichigo dodged one of Yume's attacks, only to be taken from the behind by the rest of them.

Rukia's eyes grew wide, "Ichigo!" she yelled.

Ichigo got the kids off of him, then looked at her. She looked scared. He followed her pointing finger and saw that man standing at a distance from them. He told the kids to go see their mothers as he ran up to the man. He grabbed the man's shirt, like he had the night before and growled threateningly, "What the fuck do you want?"

The man never spoke, just stared at Rukia, who had come up behind Ichigo carefully. Inoue, followed by the kids, watched curiously at the commotion.

"I told you to stay away from my family," he said throwing the guy to the ground.

"Uncle Strawberry is crazy!" Tsuki yelled pointing a finger at Ichigo. The other triplets laughed.

Yuuki and Mikomi huffed, "No he isn't! He's talking to the man from yesterday!"

"Umm, Ichigo?" Inoue asked carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you talking to?"

----------

Oh, what's this? A cliffy! I love those! Ahaha! I really liked writing this chapter, since it was fairly easy to put a bit of humour in it. It's kinda a lot longer then I expected though. Hope it isn't too long...Well, here it is! R&R!!! Thanks!

Eva-miko


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh, I haven't written up another one of these chapters in a couple days. I've been writing other stories. I'll be posting them soon. Anyway, I'll get started. Read on!

----------

**Chapter Five**

_The man never spoke, just stared at Rukia, who had come up behind Ichigo carefully. Inoue, followed by the kids watched curiously at the commotion._

_"I told you to stay away from my family," he said throwing the guy to the ground._

_"Uncle Strawberry is crazy!" Tsuki yelled pointing a finger at Ichigo. The other triplets laughed._

_Yuuki and Mikomi huffed, "No he isn't! He's talking to the man from yesterday!"_

_"Umm, Ichigo?" Inoue asked carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you talking to?"_

-----

Ichigo glowered at the man. He was pissed. What was this man's deal? Still looking at him he answered Inoue, "Him," he said pointing to the ground.

She peered around at the ground where he was pointing. He stood up straight and placed a hand on her hips.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" she said placing a hand on his forehead. "It still feels like you have a bad fever."

Ichigo pushed her hand away and yelled, "What are you talking about? He's right there!"

"Ichigo, I really don't think you're doing alright. You should've stayed home. You're seeing things," she said pointing a finger at him like she was scolding one of her children.

"Don't give me that crap! Are you blind? He's standing right there!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at the hooded man, who just stood and watched.

Inoue grabbed one of his arms and began to lead him away. "I think you need to lie down."

Once again he pulled himself from her grip and ran up to the man. Before he was able to grab his throat, his arm was knocked away. He turned to glare at the interference.

"Ichigo, stop," the other man said.

"Urahara," Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo, Rukia," he said nodding. He turned and looked at the kids, "Wow, you guys have really grown since the last time I saw you."

"Mr. Hat and Clogs!" the twins yelled, running up to latch onto his legs. He walked around a bit, giving them a ride. They giggled wildly. Mikomi jumped off and yelled out, "Can I wear your hat?"

"No," he said putting a hand on his green and white striped hat teasingly.

"Mean!" she yelled sticking her tongue out. Urahara responded by putting his own tongue out, commenced in a contest.

"What's going on?" Inoue said walking up to Urahara, interrupting the contest. "Dr. Kisuke, can you check Ichigo? I think there's something wrong with him."

"Sure, sure. Here I'll have to bring these fiv--four home immediately," he said leading the small family away, Mikomi with a victorious smile on her face. He glanced back at the man and nodded. He nodded in understanding and walked behind them at a distance. Ichigo glanced back to see the man following them,

"Hey, no way is _he_ coming!"

"Hush now, Ichigo," Urahara said knocking him unconscious. Hauling him over his shoulder like he was nothing, he kept on walking.

"Daddy!" Mikomi said. She began to pound on Urahara's legs, kicking him in the chin. "You stupid head! You hurt daddy!"

"Don't worry, Mikomi, "daddy's just sleeping."

Mikomi glanced at Ichigo's face and saw an almost peaceful expression there. She let it go, walking along side her mom.

"Mommy?" Yume said, watching them walking away. "Is Uncle Strawberry crazy?"

"I don't know," she said. She could have sworn that after she had touched Ichigo's shoulder that she could see something where he was. Just a faint shadow but still. She stood there looking thoughtful as her three kids ignored the previous events and ran around screaming.

The Kurosaki family walked into their small house, followed by the man. Rukia glanced cautiously at the man every few seconds. She stuck close to her kids. They all sat down in the living room, except the man, who stood alone in a corner, still not speaking.

"There's something I have to tell you guys," Urahara started. "It's going to be a lot to take in, and you'll most likely not even believe me, but it's all real."

"What is it?" Rukia asked curiously.

"First, I have to introduce someone to you," he said glancing back at the man. The man nodded and walked forward. He sat in the chair in front of the small group huddled on the couch, watching him with cautious and curiosity.

Rukia took a breath as he started to remove his hood. Something leaped out from beside them and tackled him to the ground before he could do it enough for them to see his face.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped. He was wrestling him on the ground.

Urahara pointed a finger at Ichigo, and in an instant his hands were tied behind his back by some invisible ropes. He stayed still for a moment before struggling.

"What the hell is this?" he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't move his arms. He looked back and saw nothing holding them down. _What the hell is going on?_

_If I'm correct, Ichigo should be able to overcome the binding spell_, Urahara thought, observing Ichigo closely.

Ichigo tried to pull his arms away from each other. He pulled as hard as he could. Urahara was amazed on the energy coming off this young man. Ichigo let out a small cry before his arms came apart. He sat down panting.

"What was that?" he said to himself, examining his arms.

"Well done, Ichigo," Urahara congratulated, clapping his hands.

"Now as we were doing before," he said turning to the man, who was once again watching quietly. "You can go."

"What is he doing here?" Ichigo growled about ready to pounce again. Urahara pointed his finger again and Ichigo fell back to the ground. "God damn it!"

The hooded man glanced at Rukia again, causing her to become uncomfortable. Everytime she looked at him, he was staring at her. It was kind of creepy. _Do I know you?_

"Urahara?" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" he said turning his attention to her.

"Why couldn't Inoue or her children see him?" she said, head down. She didn't want to look at the man again.

"You'll see," he said getting impatient. "Now everyone hush and watch."

The man once again started to take off his hood. His head was bowed when he completely removed it. Rukia's breath caught in her throat. He looked up and gave her a shy smile.

"K-K-K..." was all she could manage.

Ichigo looked up to see a man, about the age of fifteen. He looked like him when he was the age. His black hair was messy, flying here and there. His blue-green eyes shone with sadness. He almost looked like a duplicate of his teenage self.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded. "Urahara what are you trying to pull?"

"Care to introduce himself?" Urahara said, smiling.

The man shrugged and took in a breath. "I'm Kaien."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. His eyes switched from the Kaien man to Rukia. This was the guy she had feelings for when she was young. Urahara decided that Ichigo was calm enough so he released him from the binding spell. Ichigo let his arms fall to his side and didn't make a move.

"K-Kai-en? But how?" Rukia whispered as she gazed up at him. She took a step toward him and touched his face.

"It's not what you think, Rukia," Kaien said, grabbing her hand tenderly.

"But you're dead," she said, her voice not allowing her to speak loud, "I watched you die..."

"I know," he said. He placed a hand on her cheek. He glanced at the steaming Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as Rukia acted like he never even existed. He scoffed and stomped out of the room. Mikomi, who had been quietly watching the whole time, got up.

"Daddy!" she said running out of the room after him.

Rukia's attention switched to Ichigo's retreating figure. She looked between him and Kaien. She wanted to go after her husband, but she was afraid that if she left Kaien, that she would find out that it was all a dream. Yuuki watched his mom and the stranger exchange words. He glared at the man and ran out of the room after his dad. She finally ran away. She searched the house and didn't find Ichigo or the twins anywhere. She ran out onto the front lawn and didn't see any sign of them. She fell down and cried.

A gentle hand grabbed her arm and made her stand up. The sky mimicked her moods, and began to pour out rain. Kaien led her inside.

"Oh Kaien, I've missed you so much," she said hugging him, just for support. "But I have to find Ichigo, I love him. I can't just abandon him and my kids."

"I understand," he said placing a hand on her back, leading her to the couch. Rukia listened to his voice. It was the same as ever; smooth, kind, gentle.

She fell asleep. Kaien stood up and faced Urahara who sat on the chair in the corner. "I hope I didn't cause any permanent damage."

"They'll be fine," Urahara said sounding confident. Something in his voice gave way that he wasn't too confident in his own word. _I hope..._

"I think you should stick around. I think using you as an example will make everything I have to tell them more believable. I know Ichigo; he won't take any crap from me. I guess all the joking around I've done with him all these years has made everything I say less believable," Urahara said adjusting his hat on his head. "We have to find him though. You think you could do that for me while I take care of her?"

Kaien nodded nervously. He knew this Ichigo guy hated his guts already, and didn't want to face him alone. He was surprised that his family and kids could see him so well though. Only the rare person would glance his way as he wandered the streets.

Ichigo checked into the hotel, still fuming. He didn't know why he was so angry. Actually yes he did. Sure she was surprised and all to be seeing her head ex-love, but she didn't have to act all mushy-lovey-dovey around him. What made it worse, she acted like he wasn't even there. He let out another frustrated sigh and called to the two children who had followed him there.

"Mikomi, Yuuki, let's go," he called.

"Um, excuse me, sir," the woman sitting at the front desk called to him.

"What?" he barked.

"Um, are those your kids?" she asked, staring at him accusingly.

Ichigo glared at her, causing her to regret asking the question. "Of course these are my kids. What do you take me for!? Some sort of rapist?"

"Daddy, what's a rapist?" Yuuki asked curiously, grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"A bad person who wants to hurt little children," Ichigo explained with a calmer tone. He snatched the key from the woman's hand and gave it to Yuuki to hold.

"Why does he get to carry it, daddy?" Mikomi whined.

"Because," Ichigo said, holding his hand out for Mikomi.

Mikomi took his other hand and with another glare at the assistant, who was watching him lead the kids into the elevator, they were off. They rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked along the hallways.

They reached Room 56B and he held his hand out for Yuuki. Yuuki looked at him innocently.

"The key?" Ichigo said, his hand still in front of Yuuki.

He let out a nervous chuckle and ran his hand through his orange hair like he had seen his father do so many times. "I...umm...I don't know where it is."

Ichigo stared at his son in shock. "You _lost_ it?"

Yuuki nodded stiffly. Mikomi stuck her nose in the air, "I told you you should have given it to me! I wouldn't have lost it!"

"Shut up stupid face!" he said repeating his favourite insult.

"Enough," Ichigo snapped. They instantly shut up. They had never seen their dad so mad. "Stay here. I'm going back to look for it."

They nodded and sat down in front of the door. They watched their dad disappear around the corner. They sat in silence for a while before a bang came from inside the room behind them. They jumped up and backed against the opposite wall. A dark spot spread against the steel door and an ugly thing came out. Its body was hideous but a white mask covered its face. It let out a loud cry.

"You two smell absolutely delicious. I'll enjoy eating you," it rasped out. It approached them. They ran down the hall, trying to get away from the monster. "Ahh, yes. Run. I love a good chase!"

Yuuki screamed and jumped on his sister as the lunged at them. They fell and barely dodged it. Getting up, they ran away desperately again. It lunged again but Yuuki was too scared to duck. He turned and watched it come.

"Giving up so easily?" he breathed out.

"Get away from them," a threatening voice said coming from behind them.

"Daddy?" Mikomi choked out. She turned around and saw the strange man named Kaien. He stood in a fighting stance. He stepped in between them and the monster.

"No," he said in front of them.

"Ahh, it's you," it smirked.

"I get three tasty treats now," it said joyfully. It lunged again. Kaien kicked it. Mikomi and Yuuki were too scared to move.

"You brat," it rasped out, getting back up. "You'll pay for that."

It charged again, but this time dodged his attack. It bite Kaien in the shoulder, causing blood to splatter out. Yuuki and Mikomi yelled out.

"Mister!" Mikomi said running up. Kaien pushed her back as the monster charged again. It almost made contact again, but was kicked back. It let out a cry as it flew down the hall. Kaien opened his eyes and saw a tall man with orange hair standing in front of him, twirling a key around on his finger.

"Daddy!" Yuuki and Mikomi yelled in unison.

"Ichigo," he whispered, remembering the man's name.

"Listen I don't like you, but you protected my children, so I guess I can trust you," Ichigo said still staring at the monster.

Kaien nodded dumbly and held his injured shoulder. Mikomi placed a hand on his injured shoulder and it began to glow a soft blue. To Kaien's surprise, it began to heal.

"I don't know how I'm doing this, but I want to thank you for helping us mister," she said, staring at her own hand in shock.

"Now what exactly is that thing?" Ichigo said motioning at the thing finally getting over its shock.

"It's called a hollow," Kaien explained. "It's a fallen soul that went wrong. Unless we kill it, it'll just keep attacking us until it gets our souls."

"I don't know if I believe your little story, but I guess I have no choice. How do I kill it?" Ichigo said shoving the key in his pocket. He slid into a fighting stance and stood waiting. Kaien was amazed at this human's courage.

"You have to break its mask," he told him.

"You mean like this?" Ichigo said as he ran up and kicked its mask. It shattered into bits and the hollow vanished with one last cry.

"Yeah," he murmured quietly. He had killed a hollow with one kick; his daughter had healed him without even knowing what she was doing. He was interested in seeing the rest of the family's abilities.

Ichigo's voice woke him up from his daze. A woman walking by stared at him strangely. "What are you looking at?"

She averted her stare and continued. She opened the door at the end of the hall. She glanced back over at Ichigo but looked away quickly. Ichigo was still glaring it her. She shut her door and Ichigo's glare fell. He turned back to Kaien,

"Come in if you want."

Kaien stood, a slight pain still in his shoulder. He walked into the door Ichigo held open for him. The kids followed quietly. "You guys are awfully quiet. Go break something," Ichigo ordered.

Their eyes lit up and they screamed, running in the search of something they could break.

"Your family is quite amazing," Kaien complimented quietly.

It grew silent for a few minutes. They listened as the two kids were in another room trashing things in the closet. They threw around the clothes.

"So are you really him?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Yes," Kaien responded.

"How?" Ichigo wondered. "Aren't you dead?"

"Yeah," he said after a pause. "It feels like I've been dead forever."

"Well it has been, what, 15 years?" Ichigo commented.

"Yeah," Kaien said, even though the question didn't really need to be answered.

"Wait, if you're dead, how am I able to see you?" Ichigo disputed. He stood up and looked down at Kaien. Raising a hand, he slapped him across the face. He examined his hand. "How am I able to touch you? Aren't ghost see-through and shit?"

Kaien put a hand to his face in shock. "What the hell's your problem? Why'd you hit me?" he screamed.

----------

Ahh another one finally finished. I like how this one turned out! It could be better but still. I just realized the other day that _New Girl_ was put in a C2! Woot! So happy. I guess that means that people really liked it! Niceness! Anyway, R&R R&R R&R!!!

Eva-miko


End file.
